justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
The Final Countdown
|artist = Europe |year = 1986 |difficulty = (JDWU) |nogm = 4 each |mode = Duet |dg = / |mc = Blue (JD4) Fuchsia (JDU 2017) |pc = / / (Beta) |gc = / |lc = Orange |mashup = Only on Wii U |pictos = 93 (Classic) 112 (Mashup) |audio = |perf = Mehdi Kerkouche (P1) Cain Kitsais (P2)|nowc = TheFinalCountdown}}"The Final Countdown" by Europe is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are two men dressed up as wrestlers, one being the winner of the match. P1 P1 wears a purple mask with a yellow lightning around his face and yellow drop-like shapes around his eyes, a black collar, a fuchsia wrestler suit exposing his shoulders and the majority of his torso, a matching stripe on his left wrist, a black belt, golden flame-like shapes on his legs with a black surrounding, and a pair of yellow boots with black highlights; his glove is black. He also wears a cape that is taken off before the first verse starts. P2 P2 has black, curly hair with an ochre bandana that has a black square in the middle, a brown collar with rips, a matching stripe on his left wrist, a black winner's belt with a golden buckle, a pair of brown shorts with rips and brown boots with rips, and a black stripes on the top; his glove is yellow. Like P1, he also has a cape that is taken off before the first verse starts. Final c.png|P1 Final.png|P2 Background The background is a wrestling competition. The ''Just Dance'' logo appears between four large light chunks. Flames often appear at certain times. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Punch the floor with your right fist as you kneel when the chorus starts. Gold Moves 3 and 4: Jump over the other players as they roll under you. Final Count GM 2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Final Count GM 3.png|Gold Moves 3 and 4 (P1) Final Count GM 1.png|Gold Moves 3 and 4 (P2) Dance Quests Wii U * Two players get 3 stars on both choreographies * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Energetic" Dance style * Get GOOD while turning in a circle, back to back Wii, Xbox 360 and PS3 * Two players get 3 stars on both choreographies * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Energetic" Dance style * Get GOOD while turning in a circle, back to back Mashup The Final Countdown ''has a Mashup on ''Just Dance 4 which is exclusive to the Wii U. Dancers *''DARE'' *''Sympathy For The Devil'' *''Louie Louie'' *''Eye of the Tiger'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''So What'' *''Move Your Feet'' *''Brand New Start'' *''DARE'' *''Sympathy For The Devil'' *''Electro Body Combat'' *''Cercavo Amore'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''So What'' *''DARE'' *''Sympathy For The Devil'' *''Electro Body Combat'' *C''ercavo Amore'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''So What'' *''Move Your Feet'' *''Crazy Christmas'' *''Sympathy For The Devil'' *''Louie Louie'' *''DARE'' *''Eye Of The Tiger'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Eye Of The Tiger'' Trivia *P1 is also the coach for Can’t Take My Eyes Off You’s alternate routine. **However, in that routine, he wears his cape throughout the whole song and his glove color has been changed from black to cyan. *In the song's appearance in , its difficulty changed from Hard to Medium. *P2 makes a cameo in the background for Sexy And I Know It. * This is the third song to feature a boxing or wrestling ring, after Eye of the Tiger in Just Dance ''and the alternate version of ''Can't Take My Eyes Off You in the same game. *In the Mashup, Dare appears from the bottom of the screen in a freeze pose, probably to "waste" time during that part. * In the preview for this song the pictogram colors were red and blue instead of purple and orange, respectively.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aogI287ws4E&list=PLFA577E38A41B13E7&index=8 * The Just Dance logo can be seen in the background along with spotlights shining on it. * The Final Countdown, along with So What and What Makes You Beautiful, is available in the demo version of . * In the menu assets, the coaches have a red outline. However, its actual color is dark blue. Gallery Game Files TheFinalCountdown_SquareJD4.png|''The Final Countdown'' ( ) thefinalcountdown.jpg|''The Final Countdown'' ( ) Countdowninactive.png|''The Final Countdown'' on the menu thefinalcountdown_albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 4'' Album Coach Thefinalcountdown_cover_albumcoach.png| Album Coach Tex1_128x128_309f5d4086db13e9_14.png|menu banner thefinalcountdown_cover@2x.jpg| cover Can'tTakeMyEyesOffYouAlternateAvatar.png| avatar 70.png|Avatar in and later games GOLDEN TFCOLD.png|P1's golden avatar (old) DIAMOND TFCOLD.png|P1's diamond avatar (old) 436.png|P1's avatar on GOLDEN TFCNEW.png|P1's golden avatar (new) DIAMOND TFCNEW.png|P1's diamond avatar (new) the final countdown pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Countdownactive.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover Promotional Images justdance4_TheFinalCountdown.jpg Others thefinalcountdownbg.jpg|Background thefinalcountdown background comp.png|Background comparision Videos Official Music Video Europe - The Final Countdown (Official Video) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 4 -3- Europe - The Final Countdown Just_Dance_Now_-_The_Final_Countdown_by_Euroupe_5*_Stars The Final Countdown - Europe - Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance 2017 The Final Countdown 4 players 5 stars superstar Nintendo Switch Just Dance 2018 - The Final Countdown 'Mashup' The Final Countdown Just Dance 4 MashUp References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Rock Songs Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Cain Kitsais Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Console Exclusives Category:Downgrade Category:Deceased Artists Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs from Demo Versions